Beyond the Rabbit Hole
by tv4158
Summary: A new way on looking at the classic tale we all know! This story shows a different look on the story, Alice in Wonderland. This tale is full of secrets, blood, (a little) romance, and twisted souls!


Hey Guys! This is my first fan-fic/story! This is more of a creepy-pasta/ my way of seeing Alice and Wonderland! Enjoy! Also, I've decide that there isn't a POV in this story/fan-fic. This story will get a lot creepier!

Friends are useless. All of them betray you in the end. They all say you are never alone, but in reality you were always alone. Come to a place, a place that does not care if you are alone or not, a place full of madness. This place, full of wonder and mystery, a place full of despair and happiness. This place is called Wonderland. In this place, you will be welcomed with a gown of sky blue and snow white, as you travel through the trails and seas of red.

Alice woke up from her peaceful slumber once the last words were spoken, as she got up, she placed a gown of white lace as she headed to the garden of her estate. The time was during the winter, and white doves flew into the dull sky as small snowflakes, crafted differently for each one, fell upon Alice's pale opened her pale blue eyes to the dull and lifeless clouds as they passed by. She soon got cold and decided to recede into her home, but before her red boots could touch her families mat, but something made her turn her head, causing her blonde hair to move across her face.

It was difficult for young Alice to make it out, but deep into the fresh snow, but there, barely showing was a rabbit. This rabbit was different than most. This rabbit was, human, but at the same time not. This rabbit, was as white as the snow that day. This rabbit, stood like a human, but wore a trenchcoat like a gentleman. The rabbit wss holding in his white paws, a golden stopwatch, and looked directly at Alice. He twitched his nose, and jumped slowly away from the garden. Alice did the thing she could only regret doing, she slowly lifted her glossy red shoes off the mat to her warm home, and left footprints as she walked to the rabbit. She slowly began to pick up speed, and more speed, and even more speed until she was running through the snow.

Through the white snow Alice was able to keep up and find the white rabbit in the red trenchcoat. Soon enough Alice was following the rabbit into a forest. Alice twisted and turned as the trees became to form a pathway. Alice wasn't looking and she fell into a hole. Her dress was covered in dirt and snow as she fell into the rabbit's hole. Alice was falling fast through the hole, seeing mad things such as playing pianos and ticking clocks. The girl fell past upside down tea cups that were still full with tea. She fell past lamps, buckets of water, and writing desks.

Friends are useless. All of them betray you in the end. They all say you are never alone, but in reality you were always alone. Come to a place, a place that does not care if you are alone or not, a place full of madness. This place, full of wonder and mystery, a place full of despair and happiness. This place is called Wonderland. In this place, you will be welcomed with a gown of sky blue and snow white, as you travel through the trails and seas of red.

Alice woke up from her peaceful slumber once the last words were spoken, as she got up, she placed a gown of white lace as she headed to the garden of her estate. The time was during the winter, and white doves flew into the dull sky as small snowflakes, crafted differently for each one, fell upon Alice's pale opened her pale blue eyes to the dull and lifeless clouds as they passed by. She soon got cold and decided to recede into her home, but before her red boots could touch her families mat, but something made her turn her head, causing her blonde hair to move across her face.

It was difficult for young Alice to make it out, but deep into the fresh snow, but there, barely showing was a rabbit. This rabbit was different than most. This rabbit was, human, but at the same time not. This rabbit, was as white as the snow that day. This rabbit, stood like a human, but wore a trenchcoat like a gentleman. The rabbit wss holding in his white paws, a golden stopwatch, and looked directly at Alice. He twitched his nose, and jumped slowly away from the garden. Alice did the thing she could only regret doing, she slowly lifted her glossy red shoes off the mat to her warm home, and left footprints as she walked to the rabbit. She slowly began to pick up speed, and more speed, and even more speed until she was running through the snow.

Through the white snow Alice was able to keep up and find the white rabbit in the red trenchcoat. Soon enough Alice was following the rabbit into a forest. Alice twisted and turned as the trees became to form a pathway. Alice wasn't looking and she fell into a hole. Her dress was covered in dirt and snow as she fell into the rabbit's hole. Alice was falling fast through the hole, seeing mad things such as playing pianos and ticking clocks. The girl fell past upside down tea cups that were still full with tea. She fell past lamps, buckets of water, and writing desks.


End file.
